edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Speedway
Cartoon Network Speedway is a 2003 video game for the Game Boy Advance. The Eds and Jonny 2x4 are playable in it. A sequel was released in 2006 called "Cartoon Network Racing," but the Eds did not appear in it. Characters The following are characters in the game: *The Eds (race together) *Courage *Sheep *Johnny Bravo *Cow *Chicken *Jonny 2x4 and Plank (race together) *Muriel *Swanky *Little Suzy *Red Guy *Supercow Stats Courses The setting of these courses are overall self-explanatory with their names. They are based on the Cartoon Network series shows that the characters had come from. Many of them also feature shortcuts or objects to hamper the player's performance. The following are the courses in the game (in order of play): *Big City *Playground *Bravo Burbs *Edopolis *Down on the Farm *Farm Frolics *Alpine Antics *Hot Rod Johnny *Desert Drive *Scary Speedway *Movie Mayhem *Construction Derby Power-Ups Power-ups are pick-ups found on the course that are intended to either push the player ahead or slow down one or all (depending on the power-up) opponents, giving the player executing the power-up an short-term advantage in the race. There are a variety of pick-ups available, many being long-ranged shots fired at opponents (some with a homing ability), with some being mine-type power-ups that can be dropped on the course, and others being unique. The following are the power-ups featured in the game: *Wiener Missile (1-3 per pick-up) *Leader Missile *Magnetizer *Rocket Fuel (3 per pick-up) *Homing Wiener (1-3 per pick-up) *Custard Pie Mine (3 per pick-up) *Mr. Kevin's Tonic *Tornado Missile *Thermo Bomb *Phase Out *Hole *Porkbutt *Homing Wiener *Wiener Missile *Protect Shield *Rocket Fuel *Electric Wheels *Frisbee Unlockables Characters Courses Power-Ups Trophies Trophies If the player comes in the top 3 of a championship, a trophy is given to the player and a new championship is unlocked with a new trophy to be won. There are five trophies in total. *'Cartoon Speedway' Passwords After winning a championship or a challenge, a password is unlocked which can be entered in order to regain unlocked goodies if progress is inadvertently lost. *'Bravo Burbs Challenge Password': 220 90933 Unlocks: Edopolis *'Edopolis Challenge Password': 291 20370 Unlocks: Muriel, Down on the Farm *'Down on the Farm Challenge Password': 061 40658 Unlocks: Farm Frolics *'Farm Frolics Challenge Password': 931 70936 Unlocks: Swanky, Alpine Antics *'Alpine Antics Password': 002 00314 Unlocks: Hot Rod Johnny *'Hot Rod Johnny Password': 762 30691 Unlocks: Little Suzy, Desert Drive *'Desert Drive Password': 532 50979 Unlocks: Scary Speedway *'Scary Speedway Password': 503 80257 Unlocks: Red Guy, Movie Mayhem *'Cartoon Speedway Championship Password': 820 10050 Unlocks: Cartoon Speedway trophy, Rocket Fuel x3 power-up, Phase Out power-up Reception The game was poorly received by critics and gamers alike. On IGN, it received a 3 out of 10, reviewer Craig Harris stating "Cartoon Network Speedway is one of the sloppiest and most generic kart racers released on the Game Boy Advance." It currently has a 53% rating on Game Rankings. It was also given a 65 out of 100 from Next Level Gaming, a 3 out of 5 from Nintendo Power, and 58 out of 100 from VG-Force. Complaints centered around bad and choppy graphics, the slow pace, that Dexter and The Powerpuff Girls were not available, and the lack of challenging gameplay. Trivia *'Goof': When playing as the Eds on the Hot Rod Johnny track, one of the opponents is another team of Eds. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' has two race locations in the game: Edopolis (which actually looks more like the Cul-de-Sac) and Construction Derby. *Edtropolis is misspelled as "Edopolis." *Each course usually contains at least one shortcut, which is usually used by at least one competitor. **Edopolis contains two that are never used by any other competitors, allowing the player to win easily by using them. *''Cow and Chicken'' has the most racers in the game, with a total of four. **However, in terms of total characters, Ed, Edd n Eddy has the most with five (spread out over two carts), while Cow and Chicken has three characters and Cow's superhero alter-ego (spread out over four carts). Gallery Racing Lol4.png|The Eds at the starting line. Lol2.png|The Eds in first place. Lol7.png|Jonny and Plank using a boost. Lol3.png|Jonny and Plank in first place. TimeForEdopolis.png|Setup to race in Edopolis in Championship Mode. StartTheRace.png|The Eds at the starting line in Edopolis. RacingInEdopolis.png|Racing in Edopolis. AirborneInEdopolis.png|The Eds grab some air. WinningInEdopolis.png|The Eds win in Edopolis. EdopolisWin.png|The recap screen. TwoTeamsOfEds.png|The "two teams of Eds" goof. Unlocks MurielUnlock.png|Unlocking Muriel. SwankyUnlock.png|Unlocking Swanky. LittleSuzyUnlock.png|Unlocking Little Suzy. RedGuyUnlock.png|Unlocking Red Guy. EdopolisUnlock.png|Unlocking Edopolis. DownOnTheFarmUnlock.png|Unlocking Down on the Farm. FarmFrolicsUnlock.png|Unlocking Farm Frolics. AlpineAnticsUnlock.png|Unlocking Alpine Antics. HotRodJohnnyUnlock.png|Unlocking Hot Rod Johnny. DesertDriveUnlock.png|Unlocking Desert Drive. ScarySpeedwayUnlock.png|Unlocking Scary Speedway. MovieMayhemUnlock.png|Unlocking Movie Mayhem. PhaseOutUnlock.png|Unlocking the Phase Out powerup. RocketFuelX3Unlock.png|Unlocking the Rocket Fuel x3 powerup. Passwords EdopolisUnlockPassword.png|The password to unlock Edopolis. DownOnTheFarmUnlockPassword.png|The password to unlock Muriel and Down on the Farm. FarmFrolicsPassword.png|The password to unlock Farm Frolics. AlpineAnticsPassword.png|The password to unlock Swanky and Alpine Antics. HotRodJohnnyPassword.png|The password to unlock Hot Rod Johnny. DesertDrivePassword.png|The password to unlock Little Suzy and Desert Drive. ScarySpeedwayPassword.png|The password to unlock Scary Speedway. MovieMayhemPassword.png|The password to unlock Red Guy and Movie Mayhem. CNSPassword1.png|The Cartoon Speedway Championship password. Trophies CartoonSpeedwayTrophy.png|Results screen for winning the Cartoon Speedway Championship. ACMEAxelUnlock.png|Unlocking the ACME Axel Award. Category:Games Category:The Real World Category:Video Games Category:Cartoon Crossovers